Waiting In the Wings Can Sometimes Payoff
by MTrenchLover2111
Summary: What will happen when Bella Swan finally decides that the Cullen's have given up on her, how will she react. Please Read and REVIEW! I love reviews! Rated T for mild language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Waiting in the Wings Can Sometimes Payoff**

** Bella Swan is off to Jacob Black's house in La Push, again. Bella was now coming to the conclusion (finally) that the Cullen's were never, ever, coming back. After months of painful, endless waiting that is. She was going to La Push this time to tell Jacob that she was finally over waiting for Edward and to tell Jacob to stop worrying about her. She found herself now noticing how attractive her favourite werewolf was and how he laughed and how he smiled**

**o-o-o-o**

**When Bella finally got to La Push Jacob was already outside waiting for her in the rain like he sensed her coming. Of course werewolf senses duh, but Bella liked to think that it was because they were just so attuned to each other now that they could sense each other coming.**

"**Bells!" Jake exclaimed as she was getting out of her new old car, (she'd had to replace her other one it broke down last week) an old minivan, stupid I know but all that she could afford. Jake grabbed her up immediately in a giant bear hug.**

"**Hey, Jake! I have something I need to talk to you about; can we go where we can be alone for a bit? Oh, and don't worry, it's nothing bad. " She thought she'd add on the last part because of the worried look that was appearing on his face.**

"**Oh, yeah that's not a problem." He said clearly looking relieved. He led her down to the back of the Black's property and into his tiny garage. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Jake asked clearly wondering about the cautiously happy look on her face.**

"**Okay, so you can stop worrying about me now. And don't tell me you haven't been worrying about me, I can see it in your eyes. Anyhow you can stop that now because I've decided to say 'fuck the Cullen's, they left me and they are clearly not coming back.'**

**Jacob's POV**

_**Yes!**_** Jake thought to himself, **_**I may just get my chance now!**_

"**Are you sure you're okay?" He asked just to make sure.**

"**Yes I am absolutely, positively fine." She said with the largest grin he had ever seen on her.**

"**Okay then." He replied smiling.**

**Bella's POV**

"**Hey Jake, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner with your dad sometime soon, it's been a while since either of you have been up in Forks."**

"**Absolutely, when were you thinking?" He asked.**

"**Umm soon, how's this weekend sound? Saturday?"**

"**Sounds good to me, can we ring anything?"**

"**Umm… not that I can think of, just yourself works." They were walking out of the garage just as they were drowned by a down pour of rain. They stopped frozen and turned toward each other and Jake leaned down to Bella's height and said…**

**Hey everyone, this is my first Fan Fiction, so sorry about the short length. Please, please, please read and review it would help me so much, I'd love to hear your ideas about what should happen next you can put them in the review or you can PM me. Hope you enjoyed it! ~MTrencLover2111 **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Waiting in the Wings Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone, so, I was at a Marianas Trench concert the other day, and their new song '**_**By Now'**_** really, really inspired me, so this chapter is kind of loosely based on the meaning I got from the song. Hope you enjoy! ~MTrenchLover2111**

"_**Umm… not that I can think of, just yourself works." They were walking out of the garage just as they were drowned by a down pour of rain. They stopped frozen and turned toward each other and Jake leaned down to Bella's height and said…**_

"**We had better get inside." **

"**Yeah, I've got to go cook for Charlie anyhow so, see you Saturday?"**

"**Absolutely." Jake replied with a huge smile on his face.**

"**Alright, bye Jake." Bella gave him a hug and then left considering that she really did need to go cook for Charlie.**

**o-o-o-o**

**It's Saturday morning and Bella was realizing fully for the first time that while she was having her bouts of depression she kind of lost her true self and in doing that she was- not brushing Jake off, but really just not paying attention to him and his problems. So she decided that tonight after dinner that they were going to go for a walk just the two of them and that she was going to more or less ask for a second chance at being a good friend or possibly maybe even more in the future sometime. In fact, Bella decided she was going to call Jake right now and ask him to come over a bit earlier than dinner time. She dialled the phone and Jake answered on the first ring.**

"**Hello?" He asked as if he already knew who was going to be on the other end.**

"**Hey Jake, I was wondering if you would, maybe like to come over a while before dinner so we can go on a walk?" She took a deep breath knowing she was being stupid for worrying what he was going to say.**

"**Sure, why not. What time did you want me to come up?" He asked.**

"**Umm, how about three thirty-ish?"**

"**Sounds good."**

"**See you then."**

"**Wait, Bella, is there a reason you wanted me to come over early?"**

"**Umm, yeah, I need to talk to you. I think we should go for a walk. Is that okay?"**

"**Sure, sure. See you later Bells."**

**She looked at the clock and realized what time it was. It was already quarter to two! Bella still had to get dressed and eat some lunch…and maybe take a shower so she could at least look presentable.**

**o-o-o-o**

**When Jake finally got to Bella's house- right on time by the way she basically came out the door and didn't even let him in the house. **

"**Come on Jake, I really need to talk to you. Let's go for a walk in the woods." She said determinedly.**

"**Alright, let's go then." She led the way to the woods. They walked in silence for a while, until they came across a clearing where there were rocks that they could sit on. Bella took a deep breath and began: **

"**Jake I am so, so sorry,"**

"**For what?"**

"**Please just let me finish and then you will understand," she took another deep breath and then began again: "I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you for the past months and I feel really, really bad about basically ignoring you and whatever it may have been you were trying to tell me at any given point in time. So basically I'm asking for a second chance at being a good friend to you. So, will you give me a second chance?" she asked holding her breath.**

"**Well who says I want to be your friend anymore?" Bella closed her eyes, she knew this was coming. She was holding back tears now. "Maybe, well… maybe I want to be more than friends." Jake looked down into Bella's eyes to gauge her reaction, so when she burst into tears- which was not what he'd been expecting at all he got worried. "Hey, Bells, I never said it was all or nothing."**

**Bella leaned over and kissed Jake lightly on the lips. She was amazed at how warm and soft they felt, and just how right the kiss felt, unlike when she was kissing Edward. That had been cold and almost distant feeling. She pulled away slowly.**

**The look on Jake's face then, well she wouldn't be exaggerating if she said he looked like a cartoon character on crack. **

"**That is not why I'm crying Jake. I'm crying because I'm happy. And I'm happy because I was going to find a way to ask to be more than friends." Jake looked even more shocked now – if that were possible.**

"**Really?" He asked with clear disbelief in his voice.**

"**Really."**

"**Alright then." Jake picked up her hand in his much larger and warmer hand.**

"**So how've you been? I feel like I'm the one that keeps getting asked that, but have not asked you that since…well a long time."**

"**I've been good. I'm glad that you're feeling better." Jake pulled her in for a tight hug, which could have been suffocating, but wasn't. Then he pulled back slowly as if he weren't sure and kissed her slowly. This wasn't some small kiss this was a kiss that started out low, but then began to grow and get deeper and more passionate. When they finally both broke the kiss they both automatically looked at their watches.**

"**Oh, shit! We've gotta get back to the house now, preferably before Charlie get home with your dad!"**

**They had just gotten back in the house when the phone rang. It was Charlie. And he was saying that he decided to go out to dinner with Billy because they hadn't seen each other in a while…**

**So there you have it chapter two. I hope you really enjoyed it! PLEASE review. I won't be putting up the next chapter until I get some feedback on what people think and if I should keep writing the story at all! So Review, review, review! Also I have put up a poll please answer, I still don't know what I'm going to do next!**

**~MTrenchLover2111**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**HEY EVERYONE, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT UNLESS YOU DON'T START REVIEWING THIS STORY, I THINK THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR IF YOU HATE IT AND I'M REALLY NOT SURE WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OR LESS OF SOMETHING! THANKS! ~MTrenchLover2111**

**Waiting in the Wings Can Sometimes Payoff Chapter 3**

"_**Oh, shit! We've gotta get back to the house now, preferably before Charlie get home with your dad!"**_

_**They had just gotten back in the house when the phone rang. It was Charlie. And he was saying that he decided to go out to dinner with Billy because they hadn't seen each other in a while…**_

"**So, what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked.**

"**How about we go out?" Jake asked as if it were the best idea he 'd ever had- wow, guys you never really can say you understand them.**

"**Sure, where were you thinking?"**

"**Umm… how about the little Italian restaurant, the one on the boardwalk in Port Angeles? And then maybe we can go see a movie or something." He suggested. **

**Did he know that was where she and Edward had their first date? No probably not she thought to herself. "Sure, why not, what movie were you thinking?"**

"**Umm… I don't really know. Maybe we should just do dinner then come back home."**

"**Yeah, I think that would be better."**

"**Alright, let's go, I'll drive." Bella said quickly she never got to drive before when she was sating Edward stupid reasoning, I know, but none the less she wanted to drive**

**o-o-o-o**

**When they got to Port Angeles they found that there was no seating available. So they decided just to pick up some McDonald's and then head back home.**

**o-o-o-o**

**After dinner they sat down on the loveseat and they decided to just find something on the tv. When Charlie and Billy got home they were shocked to find them even at home, as if they had hoped that they wouldn't have been home….**

**THAT'S ALL I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WISH THAT WRITERS BLOCK WOULD GO DIE IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**I just realized that I made the whole story so far in bold print, oops, didn't mean to do that sorry **

**~MTrenchLover2111**

**Waiting in the Wings Can Sometimes Payoff Chapter 4**

_After dinner they sat down on the loveseat and they decided to just find something on the tv. When Charlie and Billy got home they were shocked to find them even at home, as if they had hoped that they wouldn't have been home…._

o-o-o-o

Nothing eventful was happening after Jacob and his dad left so Bella finally got up from the couch where she was awkwardly watching the sports channel with her dad, walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight.

She was heading up the stairs when the phone rang. Figuring it would be Jacob she walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. She picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello," a vaguely familiar voice said, and then she remembered who this musical voice belonged to, person she never wanted to talk to . Bella was speechless she had no clue what to say, it was Edward on the phone…

**Okay, I'm so sorry for how short this is, and I am so truly sorry that it took me sooo long to update I was distracted by writing my Morganville Vampires Fan Fic and it took me a while to come up with an idea for this story! I'm really not sure where to take this, but I think I may have a good plot twist for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time**

**~MTrenchLover2111**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: blah, blah, blah. You all know that I don't own this story! :P

Waiting In the Wings Can Sometimes Payoff Chapter 5

"_Hello," a vaguely familiar voice said, and then she remembered who this musical voice belonged to, person she never wanted to talk to. Bella was speechless she had no clue what to say, it was Edward on the phone…_

"Umm, hi?" she decided to play it like it was completely normal that her ex who took off randomly was calling her and sounding completely unaffected.

"Bella?" he asked sounding actually curious, maybe thinking that it couldn't be me.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" wow, that was stupid to say…but oh well already said and done, maybe he'll get the message that I'm over him and his family. She walked around with the cordless phone, wandering over to the window seat and looking outside.

"Umm, that's not important but I'm glad you're safe and I'll see you later."

"Umm, what?" but the phone went dead before she could get an answer. She put the phone back on the hook angrily and watched as not just one but three cars pulled into the driveway at the exact same moment. One of them was Charlie another was Jake, but who was the third car, definitely not a car she had seen before. Jake and Charlie walked in and she gave them each a hug in turn.

"Do either of you know who that car belongs to?" I asked.

"Umm, Bells, what car?" they both looked genuinely worried.

"That car!" she said looking out the window, but there was no car there. "Umm, maybe I'm seeing things, or maybe it just drove by. Huh."

"Yeah I guess that was it. So Bells what do you feel like doing we've got the whole day, well what's left of it anyhow." Jake said smiling and he took my hand and led me out the door.

o-o-o-o

The afternoon with Jake was entertaining as always, we ended up going to the beach and walking around and talking.

I head into the kitchen to start making dinner for Charlie who has disappeared somewhere. I decide to pull out pasta and make spaghetti when I hear footsteps coming up behind me; I whirl around so fast that everything is a blur. Who I see was not who I was expecting, it was just Jake.

"Hey, do you need help with anything?" he asks trying not to laugh at my jumpy-ness.

"No, I'm good right now, thanks though. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess, that is if I'm allowed." He said smiling.

"Jake not only are you my boyfriend, but Charlie likes you too, of course you'll be allowed to stay for dinner." He smiles. There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get that Bells, you put more pasta on." I go to grab more pasta as he heads toward the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have a whole hell of a lot of nerve to be standing here right now!"

"Jake? Who's there and why are you being so rude?" I say hoping that it's not too weak sounding. Unfortunately I think I know exactly who is at the door. So I go up behind Jake pretending I'm not looking at the door and take Jake's hand and make it look obvious that we're dating.

I look up and even seeing Edward sends a shock through me, though in a different way than it used to. This was a shock of anger…

That's all for now, and I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to write this, I was busy with going back to school and what not. So, until next time my lovelies.

~ MTrenchLover2111


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! I'm finally back! So sorry for the wait I really hope this kind of makes up for the wait! I'll try to keep this short and sweet so you can actually read the chapter now!

~MTrenchLover2111

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Twilight, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer

"_Jake? Who's there and why are you being so rude?" I say hoping that it's not too weak sounding. Unfortunately I think I know exactly who is at the door. So I go up behind Jake pretending I'm not looking at the door and take Jake's hand and make it look obvious that we're dating. _

_I look up and even seeing Edward sends a shock through me, though in a different way than it used to. This was a shock of anger…_

0-0-0-0

"Leave." I said completely monotone looking blankly from Edward to Jake. Edward stared back incredulously as if he thought that by him showing up on my doorstep that all would be forgiven and I would take him back. He was sorely mistaken! Edward gave me a look _trying_ to make me feel guilty. "Please hear me out Bella," he begged, the voice that once sounded musical and had the capability of making me melt from the inside out was now just plain freakin' annoying!

"I'll try this again, please leave now before I decide to do something I'll regret in the long run." Clinging to Jake, I saw that Edward was hesitating on my doorstep.

"What are you even doing with this mutt anyhow, you know I don't approve of him," Edward stated almost too calmly.

"Now!" I yelled suddenly furious, this had the effect that I was hoping.

"Fine," he stated coldly as he turned on his heel and walked away as gracefully as ever. I had a sinking feeling that this would not be my last encounter with Edward, unfortunately.

"Well, that was-"Jake started, looking worried, but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"That won't be the last we see of him, but trust me, there is nothing that he could say or does that would make me leave you and choose to go back to him, he hurt me way too much for that. Plus, I'm really happy now!" I soothed leading him to the couch in the living room.

"Good," he sighed in relief, then continued, "in that case, would you mind if I stayed the night? I promise won't try anything Bells, I just want to make sure you're safe-"

"Yes, you can stay tonight, you'll just have to be quiet, no matter how much Charlie likes you, if he wakes up and finds you in my room he would kill you, and then me. I wouldn't enjoy either of those things very much." I said while reaching up on my tip-toes to kiss him, more passionately this time.

"I think I can manage that," he murmured against my lips, and pulled me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for what could have been hours, or at least until Charlie came home.

"Hey, Dad, I didn't expect you home so early! Is everything okay? "I asked truly worried.

"Yeah, everything is great , Bells!" Charlie said in a surprisingly happy tone. "I'm gonna be out real late tonight, hon, don't wait up, I'll explain in the morning." He said on his way out the door, blowing me a kiss.

o-o-o-o

With Charlie gone Jacob decided that because of the stress if seeing Edward again, and just to be a little romantic, that he would make dinner for us.

We sat next to each other at the kitchen table eating possibly the best grilled cheese ever. The silence of us just eating was becoming slightly awkward, so I broke the silence after a few minutes:

"So Edward earlier," I began awkwardly looking at Jake to gauge his reaction; he didn't seem too upset, in fact he looked relieved; like he wanted to talk about it too and didn't want to upset me again, so I decided to tread lightly and continue; "that was completely out of the blue! I didn't even know what to say to him, he just walked up like nothing happened and expected that I would fall for him again and all would be forgiven just because he decided to grace me with his presence-"

"Yeah I know Bells, but at least you finally know you made the right choice." Jake said with a heart melting smile that only belonged to him, pulling me close, pulled back so that my lips were just barely brushing his, "Yeah, took me long enough, huh?" Jacob closed the minimal distance between us and began kissing me with such passion that it surprised me for a few moments before I responded.

I broke the kiss gasping for breath, "That was me responding, Jake," I said with a big smirk. He laughed and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"Let's just make sure that happens a lot more often then, shall we?" He winked at me, but he must have seen the stress still in my expression. "What's wrong, hon?" he looked worriedly into my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that this won't be the last time we see him, and I don't want to find out what he'd do to you if he found out that we are together. I mean, I know you could protect yourself, but still I don't want to see you get hurt, especially because of me." I said looking up at him with tears shimmering in my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bells, I do know how to protect myself,but I will try my best to avoid any physical conflict, and I also don't think that it is any of his business, whatsoever who you date, he left you he had his chance and he lost the most amazing girl ever, but now it's my turn and I' not going to let him take that away from me, if he chooses to take it personally that you chose me over him, so be it, that's his own damn fault." Jake said frankly.

"You're right, I am just over reacting, I always do, everything will be fine, plus no one actually has to tell him, I don't have plans of seeing him again, so who would tell him?"

"That's right, but if he has any sense at all he wouldn't be coming around again anyhow." Jake said glowering at the floor at the thought of him coming back. "Let's go watch a movie, hon, maybe it will help take your mind off of everything."

"Fine, but you have to pick, I picked last time. " I stated.

"Fine, but you have to promise to watch it." He said ominously as he pulled the both of us into the living room and toward the couch. "Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into? Fine, okay, go pick." I sat down and watched curiously as he looked through all the movies until he found the one he was looking for. He put it in the DVD player and came and sat down with me, I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid down in his lap.

"So, what did you pick?"

"Watch and you'll see," he said eager, kissing my hair. The previews started and I got tired all of a sudden, but I promised to watch the movie, so I will try my best. As the movie started I could feel Jake's eyes on my face. It was the Wizard of Oz, my eyes popped open, awake all over again and looked up at him "Good choice!" he laughed at my expression,

"I know, I really hate to admit it, but I really liked it too." He said smiling down at me.

0-0-0-0

Amazingly I was able to stay awake until the end of the movie. I sat up and stretched, Jake let put a yawn. "Bed time?" I asked laughing.

"Hmm, probably a good idea, I'll go get the extra pillows from the linen cupboard." He said and started to stand up.

"Wait, you don't have to sleep on the couch, my bed is plenty big enough for two, just don't get any ideas." I said in a feigning a serious tone. He laughed at my attempt of "serious" and followed me up the stairs.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me, miss Swan, you're quite capable of coming up with those thoughts on your own." He said half joking half serious. I blushed fiercely and broke eye contact. "Wait a second, I'm right, you have thought about it!" He declared victoriously. I turned to him boldly and checked him out.

"Of course I have, have you seen yourself?" The shocked look on his face told me that my boldness paid off, and I started laughing.

"Ha,ha,ha, yes make fun of the guy who is about to be in the same bed at you, real smart, Bells."

"I'm not making fun I'm just a) surprised that I could say something like that, and b) surprised that you didn't think that I had thought it." I said winking and walking the rest of the way into my room. Jake's jaw almost hit the floor as he followed me in to my room for the night.

**Well, that is going to be where I am going to leave it until the next chapter. Sorry that this is almost more than two weeks late! My laptop crashed and then I was on vacation, but don't worry the updates will be a lot more frequent now and thankfully I have gotten rid of my writer's block, well mostly any how ;) As always please read and review, I like to know what you guys think! **

**P. I'm also curious as to what you think is going to happen with the whole Edward situation! So please I'd love to hear from you**.

**P.P.S. the first five people to review with what they think will happen with the situation will get a character in one of the future chapters :D**

**Hugs and kisses, MTrenchLover2111**


End file.
